


Someday...

by Rakshi



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith ponders the future..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday...

I'm like the watch. Broken, but not shattered beyond repair. Perhaps someday, my memories will return. Perhaps someday I'll know who I am. Where I come from. What happened to me during the 'big death'.

Right now I'm a void, and I know It wants me that way. It wants me empty so It can fill me. It doesn't want memories of the past… of home and family.. to interfere with what It needs me to do. It lets me have my Rose. Only Rose. It keeps her safe. One small point of light in the blackness of the void.


End file.
